


The Bet

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: A bet is made, and kisses are grassy.





	The Bet

 

Percival is wearing what Gwaine sometimes refers to as That Look, when he asks “is that grass stuck in your teeth?” It shouldn’t really surprise him, the bright green caught in Gwaine’s lower teeth. It does, if only because it is winter, and he knows his boyfriend refuses to leave the winter home Arthur rents for them.

Gwaine’s lips curl around his teeth while his tongue tries to find the bitter green string caught between his teeth. “If I say no, are you gonna kiss me?”

Percival rolls his eyes. He grabs the frankly garish, in his opinion, hawaiian shirt Gwaine chose and pulls the smaller male in close. “Gwaine, would you like to tell me how exactly Pendragon and Lance are involved? Or do I need to ask Gwen and Merlin?”

Gwaine shrugs. Percival glances over at Gwen and Merlin who both shake their heads. Leon coughs a little, but refuses to do more than grin. Percival can’t find Arthur or Lancelot.

He narrows his eyes and trails his lips across the shell of Gwaine’s ear, relishing the full body shudder it elicits. Percival smirks against his neck, and then because he knows how to annoy his lover, licks a long stripe up his neck. Gwaine cries out in annoyance.

“Perc! That is twelve levels of gross!” Percival grips narrow hips and rubs his nose into Gwaine’s neck, laughing as he tries to pull away. “Get off me you great oaf!” Gwaine is laughing though, so Percival knows he isn’t serious.

About that time he can hear Lance and Arthur stomping into the house. Arthur’s hair is home to smushed red berries and Lance has mud smeared across his nose and left brow. Arthur’s look of dismay seems a little out of character. Lance scowls. “How’d you already get a kiss? There is Actual Grass in your teeth?”

Percival raises his brows and then turns on Gwaine. “A bet?” Gwaine grins cheekily and slaps his butt. Percival rolls his eyes and leans in to capture Gwaine’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Gwaine swallows a bit of grass, but it doesn't stop him from hopping up so he can wrap his legs around Percival’s waist.

Neither of them notice Lancelot and Arthur slapping £100 on the table but they hear arthur’s cry of “He got a kiss first. With grass! In his teeth! How?”

Percival simply carries Gwaine off to the bedroom they’ve been using.

  
  



End file.
